Hogwarts' Concert
by Lily R. V. Evans
Summary: When Hogwarts seems too quiet, well as quiet as it can be with the Marauders and their hateful, vengeful enemy (not really) Lily Evans around, Headmaster Dumbledore decides that there will be a concert at Hogwarts! Takes place in 7th year and James and Li


Hullo all! It's been a very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY long time since I was last on! But I'm back now so no worries! I've been working on stories. ((Not really. I've just been busy! *wink*)) Here's one that I started last week! Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the things that you recognize! It all belongs to the all-powerful J. K. Rowling who's keeping us in apprehension about book 5! The songs belong to their respective owners. I think that that's about it. Oh yea! I own Raina Aimes!  
  
Summary: When Hogwarts seems too quiet, well as quiet as it can be with the Marauders and their hateful, vengeful enemy (not really) Lily Evans around, Headmaster Dumbledore decides that there will be a musicale at Hogwarts! This takes place in seventh year and James and Lily are Head Boy/Girl. Please excuse the language! Thanks! ?  
  
Hogwarts' Concert  
  
  
  
It all started out as a normal day. Lily would get up, yell at James Potter for pranking her, prank him back, fix the damage done to herself, get dressed, and by then the rest of the Gryffindor house would be up, including her best friends Arabella and Raina. They didn't realize that Headmaster Dumbledore had a special plan. err. torture planned for them the next day, which was a Monday, the start of the week. This is where our story starts. at the wee hour of 5:00 in the morning, on a Sunday.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The shout echoed all around the tower "DAMNIT POTTER! PUT ME RIGHT! NOW!" from the tall sea green haired yellow-eyed girl, who was dressed in a pair of baggy-ish black yoga cloth pants and a tight jade tank top, standing in front of the taller black haired boy, who was dressed in a pair of boxers with color changing stripes.  
  
"Now, now Evans," the boy started unperturbedly, "I don't feel like putting you right, you look fine as you are now. Just like you've popped out of a muggle fairytale book." As the boy continued to talk a look of malice spread across the young woman's face.  
  
"Potter, you should know better than this. I am the expert at charms after all." With two quick swishes of her wand the girl's hair turned from sea green to dark red, and her yellow eyes turned to chips of cold emerald, narrowed in revulsion. The boy, however, now had vibrant orange hair, pure white eyes, and purple skin. The girl smiled sweetly and disappeared up the other staircase, about a minute later the sound of a door being slammed closed echoed. Two minutes after that muffled laughter sounded.  
  
"JAMESY-BOY! C'MON! BREACKFAST!" a boy with shoulder length black hair and sparkling gray eyes shouted as he bounced down the stairs. "Wow! What the fuck happened to you? Lils get ya?" he asked, quite stupidly.  
  
"Don't call me Jamesy-boy, my name's James. Yes you stupid twit, Evans pranked me back." James snapped at the other boy, then punched him in the shoulder and bounded up the staircase to get his wand to put himself back and also to change.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Breakfast  
  
Lily, two other girls, named Arabella Figg and Raina Aimes, James Potter, Sirius Black, and another boy, Remus Lupin, ((AN: Peter isn't in this. He's a Hufflepuff and stays away from the other three most of the time.)) all sat down to breakfast.  
  
"Remus, Sirius, Potter." Lily greeted.  
  
"Hullo Arabella darling, Raina sweetheart, and Evans." James said, in a decidedly sarcastic tone.  
  
"Hellos!" sounded from all around in the next four seats. Lily sat in front of James, Arabella in front of Remus, and Raina in front of Sirius.  
  
"What is that foul smell? Is it the Slytherins?" Lily asked her friends relatively loudly.  
  
"I think so! My lord they sure do smell!" Arabella piped up at the same time as Raina saying, "They do need to take a bath!"  
  
"That can be arranged." Lily said pulling out her wand and twirling it in her hands.  
  
"Really?" a voice sneered from behind them. "And what can a Mudblood like you do Evans? Tell that old fool Dumbledore to tell us to take one?"  
  
"Malfoy! Snape! Twenty points from Slytherin for insulting a Head Student. Go to your tables now." Lily snapped at them before calmly turning back to her food. "Oh, and two detentions, each." Her friends stared at her in disbelief, along with Malfoy and Snape, who muttered curses under their breath and walked to their tables.  
  
  
  
How was that? I want you honest opinion! I think that I rushed it towards the end, but my brother has been giving me orders and I tried to write this before I lost my muses. Flames welcome as well as anything else. I'll try to have the next chapter out by Monday. The announcement and what Lily had been planning will be in the next chapter! ~ LRVE 


End file.
